


Achilles Heel

by Gravity_Piglet



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravity_Piglet/pseuds/Gravity_Piglet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>: I wasn't ever supposed to love anyone after what he did to me. I wasn't supposed to unlock those parts of me that every other human has. But after living with you that first time around, I couldn't deny that I had once again fell into that hole that I formerly crawled my way out of. I know that you won't hurt me like that guy did but I still can't tell you. How could I? You are my Senpai and I am your kouhai, and you already have someone you love anyway. So why did the president ask me to live with you once again as Setsu, knowing full well my feelings about you. This will only end in disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is the first Skip Beat fanfic I have done, and I am trying a new type of writing, short chapters. I have never written chapter this short but it will have to do.  
> Gravity_Pilget out.

When the hero by the name of Achilles was born his mother wished more than anything that he would not ever die in battle. So through much hard work she brought the newborn to the River Styx. Going into the lake by means of boat the mother grabbed the infant by his heal and dipped the rest of his body into the water. Now when the lad was good and grown he became a mighty warrior, a hero raging across battlefields. And no matter where he was hit the swords and other weapons never punctured him. They always glanced off his skin and were shed onto the field. This amazing blessing his mother had given him came to make the man very famous and he became the king's own Champion. The man fought many wars and won them all, however on the day of a fierce battle in center of the mountain a hail of arrows came upon the warriors from the enemy pits. Since he had never been hurt the great Achilles charged into battle. Broken arrows were scattered all across the ground and in his fierce anger, while running the man stepped on a poisoned arrow. The blade sliced his boot and punctured his foot, the only spot in his whole body which had not been dipped into the lake when he was but a babe. On that day Achilles died, the unkillable, the untouchable, and the forever fighting Achilles passed from this world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it's starting, I just want to say this will be a slow moving fanfic so if you are looking for quick romance you will not find it here. Onward. To Addventure.  
> Gravity_Piglet out.

Kyoko sprinted across the set of Box- R her hair in the usual Natsu style. Her brown hair flew backwards and she breathed heavily as she skidded to a stop in front of the vending machine. Using the money her co actors had given her she pushed about 5 different buttons and paid the 630 yen that was due. Quickly she put the soda in a plastic bag she had brought with her and turned to return to the set. However, before she could skip back to the room her phone rang out loud. This was unusual because Kyoko usually kept the phone on silent when she was working. She set the bag down and fished around in her pocket for the source of the noise. Finally she opened it up and saw that the phone call was from LME. Kyoko aswered and put the phone between her cheek and shoulder so she could pick up the bag once again. After all they only had a 15 min break from recording, although Kyoko had a lot less NGs, the production was still proceeding at a fast pace. While she walked back to the set the voice of the President's secretary filled her ear, "Hello, is this Mogami-san?"

Kyoko replied immediately, still walking back toward her coworkers, "hai."

"This is Sawara Airi from the President Lory's office, he would like you to come in this evening, what would be a good time?"

The fast paced actress thought for a second, "I get off work at 6 so is that a good time?"

"Yes, thank you Mogami-san," the secretary hung up abruptly and Kyoko struggled to get the phone back in her pocket. Then the girl strode back to the set, where she would once again put on the face of a bully.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyoko-chan briskly walked into LME, the bright pink Love Me uniform setting her apart from the rest of the stars employed by the ajency. She had been a person in the Love Me section for quite some time now and most of the regular stars were used to the girl's odd behavior. However there were a few newcommers or visitors who stared openly at the girl. Without fear of rejection the pink clad girl marched up to the secretaries at the front desk. She standed with her back straight, her hands folded in front of her neatly. Her feet were close together and her chin was slightly tucked in. Her noble stance was often overlooked however there were those who saw the proper regal manner anyone of noble standing should have was apparent on the girl. "I have an appointment with President Lory," Kyoko told the girls and stood patiently as they checked their computers for conformation.

After double checking they nodded to the girl and let the now somewhat famous girl through the highly guarded entrance to the elevator to the President's office. Kyoko walked forward proudly, her back still straight, there was no hint of the girl she had just been acting as just one hour before this. Natsu's proud face and model esk walk were no where to be found in this girl. As soon as the elevator door shut Mogami-san crouched in the corner, she pulled out two dolls, one modeled after herself and one that had a striking resemblence to the Presiedent. "President what did you want to talk to me about?" the girl doll said to the other one.

"I've changed my mind, you can't work here anymore because of your unpure thoughts toward Ren-san" the male doll replied.

"No President, I'm not unpure, please don't fire me," the Kyoko doll was prostrating herself before the other doll. 

Kyoko stached the dolls back in her back, "that might happen, I gotta prepare just in case. Either way I can't give up, not until I can act with Tsuruga-san. And show Shotaru that I am not a dumb, plain girl!" The Kyoko demons began stretching out of her shoulders but the girl slapped them down, very much aware that she might be stepping to her doom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prostrating means bowing very low, yep, yep, yep


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing Kyoko noticed when she entered the President's office was the long legs sticking out of the couch. And although she could not see the front of the person she could tell by his physique that the man was Tsuruga Ren himself. Kyoko's thoughts went wild as she stared at the back of her senpai's head. 'Oh no, what if the President tells him about my feelings? How will he react? He will be so dissapointed in me. He probably won't ever talk to me again.' She could just imagine herself bowing before Ren, begging for forgiveness, then him glaring at her with that extremely scary glare. Or even worse not looking at her at all. 

'This could be the last time I talk to Tsuruga-san. I knew I shouldn't have let that box unlock!' With what could only be described as a Kyoko sensor (or maybe he just used the mirror to see her), Ren called out without turning around, "Don't burn a hole in the back of my head Mogami-san, come sit down. No sense getting worked up, I don't know what the President wants either."

Kyoko sighed and went to sit on a chair near Ren but not on the same couch, they waited in silence until the President entered a few minutes later. He wore an old fashioned europeon suit, one from the 1800s, and Sebastian, wearing his normal clothes trailed after. Lory sat in front of the two actor and folded his hands in his lap. "Now I'm sure you are both wondering why you are here. Well it's nothing bad. I have a job request for the Heel siblings, now you can deny if you want to but it is a very good opprotunity for you."

The President put his feet on the table and threw each of them a script, the cover was filled with curly letters spelling out 'Prisoner Cove.' "The script writer who wrote this drama was on set of -------- for a few of the days and liked the relationship between the Heel siblings. Their name is Zara Brecardo, and they are a well known script writer from America."

Kyoko flipped through the pages of the script, "wait, if they are a script writer why is this Zara-san choosing the actors?"

The President grinned, "Well, Zara-chan's writing is so great that she won't let a director choose the main actors, she has full reign over the set and over the actors. Ussually she lets the producer and director do most of the decisions but when she saw you two she made it her goal to have the Heel sibling in the newest drama she wrote."

"She also said that without one of you, she couldn't have the other, it was a all or nothing deal," Ren's back straightened and he turned to look at Kyoko's face. 

"Well Mogami-san, what do you want to do?" he asked the pink clad girl.


	5. Chapter 5

"What is it about? And what part does she want Setsu to play?" Kyoko asked beforing choosing whether she wanted to be in the drama or not.

President Lory grinned, "Well the story is pretty complicated but this is the main idea:

On the northern tip of Japan there is a small cove which is only accessable at low tide, so every twelve hours. A group of tourists hike into the cove not knowing about this feature. After playing and eating lunch they realize there is no way for them to get out of the cove, since they have no where else to go they decide to explore the segregated place. To their surprise they find a huge old style castle. They knock on the doors and a man and woman answer the door. They tell the teenagers that they live in the mansion with their daughter and son, who are about the same age as the tourists. The teenagers are invited in and gladly accept, for a storm is on the way. They eat dinner with the family and ask when low tide is. THe family tells them it is at midnight and they are welcome to stay the night and wait until noon the next day. The parents retire to bed and the guests and brother and sister play a board game then go to sleep. However during the night one of their friends goes missing. To try and solve the mystery the rest of the teenagers stay. Night after night their friends vanish until there are only three of the original group left. The main charecter, a girl named Airi is taken and finds out that the brother and his sister are the ones killing their friends. She tries to escape but the brother keeps her locked in his room. He has fallen in love with her and doesn't want to hurt her, but he knows that if his older sister knew he spared one of them she would make her death even more painful. Airi comes to love the brother through many hardships, he protects her alot. However finnally the sister discovers the betrayal of her brother and kills both her brother and Airi.

So that's the main story of the drama, any questions?" Lory finished

Kyoko tentatively raised her hand, "Who does this Zara-san want us to play?"

The president chuckled, "I bet you can guess but she wants Tsuruga-san to play the brother and Kyoko-chan you would play the..."

Kyoko interrupted the man, "the sister right?"

"Actually no. She wants you to play Airi, Brecardo-san already has someone lined up to play the sister. You've never played the role of someone in love have you Kyoko-chan," he winked and Kyoko blushed openly, hoping that Tsuruga-san wouldnt notice the honey glow in her cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

Kyoko-chan looked down, "I think that I want to try out this part, I can't learn without taking different kinds of jobs. What do you think Tsuruga-san?"

Ren shook his head to clear the adorable image of a blushing Kyoko from his mind, "It's fine with me. I actually enjoy acting romantically in movies, if Mogami-san is okay with it, I'll do it."

Lory looked quite taken back, he fully expected at least Ren to refuse. After what happened last time, he figured that they would be a little more hesitant about acting as the heel siblings. Lory then told the two actors, "Well you don't have to decide right now, I think it's best if you think on it over night. If however you both still want to act in this movie call me in the morning."

The short haired girl stood and bowed, thanking the president for the opprotunity, she then excited the office, zooming to Daruma for her shift. Ren stood as well, "What are you planning President?"

"You could refuse, plus this is a legit request," Lory stood and motioned for Tsuruga to leave the office, "Now get out, I have to make a few phone calls."

The tall man sighed and left his bosses lavishly decorated office, Sebastian closing the door behind him and bringing a phone to Lory. He dialed in a number and picked up the phone, in only a moment a females voice sounded in English, "Hello? Who is it? If this is one of those telemarketers I swear..."

Lory chuckled and replied to the woman, "Hello Zara, it's Lory. I have contacted the Heel Siblings."

A large thump came from the phone as something was dropped from Zara's hands, her voice rose a pitch and she laughed, "Well, Lory! Tell me! Are they going to do it?"

"You do know that Setsu Heel has never acted before in her life," Lory told his old friend.

"Yah, yah. Just tell me what they said. I'm not going to be in Japan for a week but if they can't do it I need to find someone else that can," he could tell the younger woman was pacing.

Lory had known the 38 year old woman for most of her natural life, they had met when she was doing a foreign exchange program in Japan at the age of 16. Now most people would have thought it a bit odd for a teenager and a man more than double her age become fast friends. At that age she had already been writing movie scripts, although not many of them were famous yet. She had showed a few of the early drafts of the script to the President of LME and asked if he knew any good producers who would let her choose the main actors. That had been the start of a long and arduous friendship that had lasted years. These days they only got to talk when she came to Japan for work, on account of her major hate of cell phone calls.

"Now calm down Zara-chan, I don't want you to freak out but they said yes on my intial asking, however I've told them to think over the night on it. After all, neither of them get along with fellow actors and Setsu has no experiance in this area."

Lory could hear his friend squeeling, "Thanks so much, text me tomarrow when you get confirmation. This movie going to be sweet. Oh yeah one more thing, your english is getting rusty, what are you doing these days, sitting around relaxing in your pool, get to work! You'll dissapoint Maria if you don't," her cackaling ended the phone call and Lory leaned back into his chair.

Hopefully Kyoko and Ren made some sort of progress during their second time acting as the Heel siblings, he also hoped Zara wouldn't destroy the poor actors. Well, no matter, it was time for his daily spa, who cares what Zara says, he wasn't being lazy.


	7. Chapter 7

Zara Brecardo stood at the edge of the set, overseeing the construction of a few of the most important details of the set creation. Her black hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, the edges dyed white, almost reaching her butt. She sighed, after Lory had confirmed the acting positions of the Heel siblings Zara had truly begun getting excited for the new movie. She pushed her glasses up as she typed a few changes to the script on her personal laptop. A commossion echoed outside the doors and she looked up to see an extremely tall man with black hair and a long black coat step into the room, he was accompinied by a girl with long blond hair and a short leather mini skirt clinging to her shapely legs. The girl clung to the man's arm and he didn't seem to mind the girl attached to his body. Zara stood up. The Heel siblings had arrived! She rushed forward and greeted them in English, she had been told by Lory that they actually come from England and prefer speaking English, though both are fluent in Japanese. "Hello! I am Zara! You must be the Cain and Sestu Heel," her voice pitched in happiness, they were perfect!

Cain just nodded and Setsu bowed her head slightly in the direction of the script writer, "My brother doesn't like to talk very much. You must be the script writer, eh?"

"yes, yes. I am very glad to meet you! When I saw you on the set of the Black Jack movie I was overwhelmed with the urge to have you two in this movie. I have prepared a script for both of you to read over before we have the official meeting tomarrow," someone called out her name, "I'm sorry I must go, I hope you enjoy the script I made," her smile widened and she zoomed off to help whomever it was who was calling for her.

The siblings left the set, talking in hushed voices and garnering the stares of all the other actors and set builders whom had been helping about the seemingly crazed script writer.


	8. Chapter 8

Cain led his sister back to their hotel that they would be staying at for the whole time they would be in Japan for the movie. As they walked Cain quietly asked Setsu, "Are you sure you are okay with acting, I thought you had no interest in it."

Setsu continued walking, gaining the stare of the passerby as she replied to her beloved oniichan, "I already told you Oniichan, I won't let anyone else play your lover. I don't care if I have to do something I hate or not."

By that time the siblings had arrived at their lodgings, Setsu stepped past the desk, glaring at the pretty female receptionist. The poor girl cowered back in fear of the foreign girl and the intimidating man beside her. Her smile was strained as she welcomed them to the hotel and asked if they needed anything. Setsu's short curt answer was all she needed to scurry away from the desk and quit the job. After the siblings had boarded the elevator Cain finally responded to what setsu had said a few minutes prior, he ran his hand through her hair and she purred, "Of course Setsu-chan, you know I wouldn't be with anyone but you."

Sestu grinned and teased her brother by stepping out of the elevator first and walking swiftly to their room, she opened the door with the keycard and Cain strode after her, his long legs carrying him faster than her's could. He shut the door behind them and found Setsu sitting on one of the beds, her hair falling around her. "Do you want to practice for our parts, I need to be taught how to act," a sly smile appeared on Setsu's face, "will you teach me Sensei-nii?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8  
Cain stepped closer to the bed with smooth motion and grabbed Setsu's chin with his forefingers, leaning her head up so that she was looking into his eyes. Kyoko was screaming inside, her inner self blushing fiercely, wondering why she had said those words. His gaze was all seeing and a slow smile grew on the man's face, "I'm not a easy teacher," his eyes sparkled and Setsu's gaze was set.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," her grin matched her brothers but inside Kyoko was remembering the last time Tsuruga had gotten serious in play acting romance. The almost kiss and his prince of the night expression. There was no way she would be able to stand against a force that strong, especially now that she had acknowledged her feelings toward her senpai.

To her surprise the script had little actual romance scenes and was more of a horror movie than a romance. Setsu's character, Airi, was a strong female lead and had a personality similar to Setsu's own. Although some scenes worried Kyoko because of the similarity between herself and the girl. Setsu and Cain went about their nightly routine as they had when Cain was playing the BJ killer. And even though Kyoko had to act as Setsu, acting as another girl, it was refreshing to play a character that was not a main antagonist to the story.

Setsu made a simple dinner, forcing Cain to eat and finally showering and retreating to bed, to which she finally realized there was only one. For the first time since she had begun her role as Setsu, Kyoko faltered, Cain was sitting on the large king bed, his torn clothes draping across his well toned body, "Is there a problem?"

Kyoko clenched her teeth and shook her head, grasping at Setsu's character before she lost it completely, "Of course not nii-chan, I was just happy that the hotel accommodated for us appropriately."

As Setsu layed down Cain drew her closer to his cold body, Kyoko's breath hitching in her throat as she felt his body press up against her's, her thoughts echoing, "this is going to be a long few weeks."


	10. Chapter 10

Zara was only slightly pissed. Okay, she was a lot pissed. She had been script writing for more than 20 years and yet the director, dared to tell her that she had to change something in the script. No one told her to change her script. Well okay, it was usually okay if the director made a few changes, the actors themselves sometimes made changes. But it wasn't the director's place to do this to her script, not after she had just gotten Cain and Setsu Heel to agree to work for her.

Flashback-

Director Okihara stepped up to Zara's side as she typed on her laptop, putting some finishing touches on her script. Setsu and Cain had come in for the script reading and both of them were phenomenal, especially Cain, whose acting during the scary parts actually made the director shiver in fear. The whole crew of actors had seen the realism in the siblings' sentiments when the short love scenes had been introduced.

Zara wanted to show that scary side of Cain's character more and his sweet nature toward his sister, who of course was playing his love interest. Besides that, Director Okihara stepped up behind the busy script writer and taped her shoulder. "I love the script Ms. Brecardo, however would you consider putting in a kiss scene between Airi and Akairo, I'm sure it would up the amount of viewers."

The brown haired woman put up a hand, "I'm sorry director I can't do that. I am content with the relationship between those two."

"Let me put this another way Ms. Brecardo, if you refuse to change the script in thus way I will be contacting your home company and cancelling the contract."

Zara's mouth hung open as she stared at the director's back, then it snapped shut as she opened her computer and angrily typed up the kiss scene.

Present-

Brecardo-san paced back and forth, it was 8 o'clock and the Heel siblings were soon to arrive. As the one who changed the script she was the one the duty fell upon to tell the sibling the news. Although most of the crew was sure the siblings wouldn't mind kissing, Zara did not want to jeopardize her hard earned actors that she had convinced Lory to lend to her. If they quit there was no reason at all for the movie in the first place. Now that she had seen them, there was no going back. If she couldn't have the Heel sibling she would have no one at all. So Zara Brecardo was pissed.

-

Cain's arm was linked with his sisters and his long legs brought him swiftly down the hall, his face set in the face he always had. Inside though he was overly stressed, he had just casually slept beside Kyoko-chan last night and almost all night he had felt her bare legs under the blankets. Since becoming more experienced in acting Kyoko had delved even deeper into the character and now even wore the skimpy pajamas Setsu preferred, showing off her legs and skin. For instance today, she was wearing a mini leather skirt with chains hanging from the pockets. Her shirt hung low in the front and was almost a shear cloth, she also had donned ripped thigh high socks and ankle boots. It took much self control not to reach over and cover her up. It no longer surprised him when she kept to her character even in the most compromising positions, things that would make the regular her extremely embarrassed. But that didn't mean he had to like it that others were seeing her like this.

They stepped onto the set and Zara immediately bombarded them greeting them grimly, unlike her usual overly energetic persona, she looked like she was about to greet death itself. Not unlike Kyoko-chan when she has prepared herself for Tsuruga's anger. She spoked in English to the two siblings. "Can I talk to you two in the back about some script changes."

"Oh is that all," Tsuruga thought, "Why does she look so panicked then?"

As they entered a back room, not being used for the moment, Zara shut the door behind them, afraid they might run away. She took a deep breath gathering up her courage, "The director has forced me to add a kissing seen to the script," she held her breath waiting for their rejection.

As was her character, Setsu would be the one to answer first, but Tsuruga was unsure Kyoko would be able to pull it together long enough to do so, however, once again she surprised him and spoke, "Oh, is that all? Just a small kiss?"

Setsu laughed, Zara laughed awkwardly along with her then spoke, "Ummm, it's not so small. It's a full make-out scene, " she paused waiting once again for their judgement.

Cain looked at his sister, her face was terrified, just like the time Kuon had come through and he had pushed Setsu onto the bed, right after the kiss mark escipode. He ignored the distraught script writer and gently led Setsu down the hall into their private room so that she could get a hold on her character.


	11. Chapter 10

Kyoko's mind was whirling, sending panic into even the outermost reaches of her brain. She had prepared herself for the possibility of romantic scenes, as the movie itself did contain romance. However she wasn't at all prepared to act a full on make out scene with Tsuruga-san. He had told her before that professionally it was alright to kiss someone you didn't like, but she did like him. Both herself and the character she was playing and Setsu. All three had their eyes set on the tall man. After about ten minutes of standing in silence, pondering her choices, Kyoko looked up and realized Ren had been standing in front of her the whole time, watching her face change expressions with an amused look. Kyoko blushed brilliantly and turned away, he was going to be the downfall of her. Ren tilted his head to the side and ran cold fingers through the blond wig, "Setsu-chan, when are you going to stop ignoring me?"

Kyoko turned around, surprised he was still acting out their characters, of course he was though. He was a professional. What she didn't know however was that escaping into the character's role was as helpful to him as running away from her character was for Kyoko. When Ren wanted to flirt of get closer to Kyoko it was through his acting that he was able to do this. At the moment however, Cain had his puppy dog look on his face and was looking at Setsu with hopeful eyes. Kyoko took a deep breath and flipped her hair, she sighed and smiled at her older brother, "How could I ever ignore you Nii-chan? I was just excited about the new additions to the part. I never thought that Nii-chan and I would get to kiss and people would be okay with it."

Although she says that, inside Kyoko was still screaming, her mind drowning in tears. She was so embarrassed, both because of the new development and because of her want to act it out. She chastised herself for thinking such a way, thinking, 'I am just like Shotaru, always thinking about sex.' Obviously that thought was wrong, but for Kyoko, the idea was so repulsive she almost gagged.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, GP here. Finished this chapter just today and hope you all like it. I'm thinking of rereading the series because it's been a few months and of course I need to again, otherwise I won't be able to write. Lel. Also I will be finishing my main fanfic for another series soon so I can spend more time on this one.

When the Heel sibling returned to the set the rest of the cast members where quite relieved as Zara had been pacing across the floor for the entirety of the time the two people were in the back room. When Cain entered the room their fellow actors had sighed in relief as Zara stopped pacing. Setsu walked behind him, her face set and a glare toward any woman who chanced to look at her brother. Zara quit pacing when she saw the sibling and jumped up to meet them. "So are you going to quit?" her voice was panicked and her eyes were bloodshot from worry.

Setsu approached from behind her brother and answered for him, she drew her gloved finger along the older woman's chin, "Now why would we do that? You just gave me the biggest opportunity of my life."

The brown haired woman pumped her fist in the air and then sighed, finally releasing the tension that had built up inside her shoulders. Smiling at the two she immediately began yelling at others in the room to GET TO GET TO WORK! doing something or other. However, as the Heel sibling ignored the rest of the actors and attempted to look over the new script, a short black haired woman wearing black flats and a tight fitting leotard silently glided into the room. She completely ignored the two antisocial sibling in the corner and immediately made a beeline for the director, smiling seductively. Kyoko couldn't help but be curious who the mysterious and beautiful woman was and what she was talking to the Director about, however Setsu could care less and kept her eyes on her brother.

An hour later Zara approached the two, the short woman behind her. As Zara approached, Setsu studied the other woman's features, she had narrowed eyes, outlined in black and painted lips twisted into a wry smile. Her long black hair waved across her back and the leotard she wore was covered with a long floral skirt, the pattern and color of which didn't match at all with her image. Her flats were soft against the floor as she walked and a jingling anklet was the only jewelry that she wore. Zara motioned to the girl and said in Japanese, "This is Fuyo Akimae, she is playing the role of Vae, the sister in the story. Fuyo-san, this is Setsu and Cain Heel, Setsu-chan is playing Airi and Cain is playing Cosoma. I hope the two of you get acquainted as you will be working closely with one another for the next few weeks."


	13. Chapter 13

Fuyo stood staring at the sibling and looked wonderingly at Cain Heel. "Have I seen you before?" her accent was lilting and smooth, all graceful turns and tumbles. She pushed her hair back from her face while Setsu grinned savagely at the woman, "I'm sure my brother doesn't know you. We haven't been to Japan before this year."

The actress simply gave the two a soft smile and replied, "I'm sorry I must have mistaken you for someone else. You two can call me Akimae since we will be working together very closely over the next few weeks."

Without waiting for a reply she glided away, a script in her hand as she sought out Zara to ask her a few questions. Setsu turned to her older brother and put a hand on his vast chest, "You didn't know that woman did you?" she murmured.

"Of course not," Cain looked down at his little sister and a smile graced his face, he brushed her long hair away from her innocent face, her chain hanging daintily from luscious lips. At that moment he sincerely wanted to kiss her. To lean down and pull at the piercing with his teeth. In that moment though, Ren returned, only shortly, only enough to stop himself from making a mistake he would forever regret. One of the set crew whistled at the two and a few people stopped to stare. Setsu turned around to see who was whistling and winked at the stranger, snatching her brother's hand in her own and leaving the still in progress set.


	14. Chapter 14

A week later Kyoko entered the truck for costuming and greeted Jelly-san with a bow. The process to transform Kyoko into Setsu-chan was long and arduous and Kyoko could feel herself sapping away as Jelly applied the makeup and perfected the Heel's look. Ren-san would be arriving a little later as his work on another drama continued into the later hours. However, when he finally arrived at the costume truck and ducked his head into the vehicle. He sat down, waiting for the older woman to begin working on his appearance. Setsu immediately found her place on his lap.

Ren started, confused by Kyoko's immediate transformation into the Heel girl. Normally Kyoko waited until he was also in character until she switched into her courageous counterpart, but today it seems as if she was tired and the make-up and costume immediately affected her and like a magical she was instantly transformed. Ren could feel himself reacting to her presence and aspects of Cain's personality began seeping through. He could also tell that his body was reacting to her in a way he was sure that she wouldn't have been appreciative of, if she had been in her own mind. Jelly-san interrupted his thoughts, "So... Ren-san, how do you like working with Zara?" there was a hint of disdain in her voice when she said the writer's name.

For the second time that night Ren was startled, he had never before heard Jelly speak of someone with anger in her voice. And obviously she knew the script writer well, for she addressed the woman by her first name. "Zara-san has quite a bit of energy. She seems like a good writer though and is very... considerate of the actors."

Jelly scoffed, "Right. Sure. Everyone likes Zara. But I can see her real personality beneath all her convincing lies."

Ren raised his eyebrows in wonder and asked the question he had been wondering throughout the whole conversation, "Why don't you like her anyway?"

A hand went to her hand in a dramatic gesture, "It's a horrible story... are you sure you want to hear?" she turned her head to Ren but it was Setsu who answered.

"Can't you hurry up lady? I don't like Cain-niisan looking so bland. Plus, obviously no one cares about your stupid story."

Jelly gasped and small tears welling up in her eyes. Nodding silently, and realizing this was just an aspect of the Sestu's character, Jelly-san moved onto changing Ren's appearance.

She didn't say another thing the rest of the time they were in the make-up truck.


	15. Chapter 15

The two arrived at the set and immediately went to their room so that they could, for the second time that day, have their make-up done. Setsu was done up almost in a cutesy style, a short blond hair, light make-up and obviously the removal of Setsu’s lip ring and chain. She wore a light summer dress and a sparkling necklace rested on her neck. Tiny diamonds were in her ears and she wore flats, much like those that Fuyo Akimae. Cain’s dark hair was cut, styled expertly and dyed at the tips. His costume was a pullover t-shirt, name brand, and jeans. Setsu whined as they exited the room, since the make-up artist had been a semi terrified woman. She wanted the attention of her brother back on her. In the hall, the Heel siblings walked with a purpose, Setsu’s model walk attracting the unwelcome gaze of numerous men. A black wig over her hair Fuyo glided to the sauntering siblings, walking together with them to the main set for the day, which was inside of the house. Fuyo wore similar clothes to Cain, however she wore short jeans, the ripped edges ending at her thighs, a short sleeve shirt was tucked into the pants and she didn’t attempt to communicate with the antisocial siblings. Their silence may have scared most people, the air palatable with tension, so thick you could cut it with a butter knife. Zara didn’t at all notice their uneasy silence when they entered the set, she approached with no reservations. “Oh, good. You all got your make-up done. Great! Here is the schedule for today,” she handed all three of them printed paper, the times and scenes marked in ink, “I only need Airi and Vae for this scene, so Cain-chan can stand to the side.”

Kyoko almost broke character at that moment, the foreign woman’s use of the honorific ‘chan’ was definitely something that Ren could ever be described as, especially as Cain, a dark and brooding guy who didn’t care about people at all. However, she grabbed ahold of the character by its fleeing edges and tugged it back into her soul, responding to Zara with a simple nod. The two actresses stepped up to the table, where they were clearing away the dishes. The director’s clear voice rang across the set and everyone went silent as he called out, “Action!”

The video block snapped and as Fuyo moved forward a sinister smile grinned at Airi. “Did you know that there are ghosts in this house? They were our ancestors and sometimes they come back for vengeance.”

A stair creaked and at that moment, Airi was supposed to drop the plate she had been holding, however, Kyoko was still in character, still in character for Setsu, not Airi.

“Cut!” The director called out and Zara approached the girls. A soft smile on her face. “I know you haven’t acted before, so why don’t you go and take a break while we do a scene without you. Hopefully you can get a hold of the character before that.”

Setsu clenched her teeth and stomped over to a chair, sitting next to her brother, but inside, Kyoko was cursing herself for her mess up, cursing herself over and over for embarrassing Zara, the one who requested them in the first place.


End file.
